lgbtwikiaorg_ru-20200215-history
Спитцер, Роберт
Роберт Спитцер (англ. Robert Spitzer) — профессор психиатрии в Колумбийском университете, доктор медицинских наук. Являлся председателем спецкомитета в Американской психиатрической ассоциации (АПА) по поводу третьего издания «Справочника по диагностике и статистике психических расстройств» («Diagnostic and Statical Manual of Mental Disorders» (DSM) ). Его называют главным автором современной классификации психических расстройств, которая представляет собой перечисление отдельных расстройств вместе с критериями их диагностики. Взгляды на гомосексуальность В 1973 году репутация Спитцера в научных кругах пошатнулась, когда он встал на сторону тех, кто не рассматривал гомосексуальность как клиническое нарушение психики, хотя впоследствии бо́льшая часть психиатрического сообщества примкнула к его точке зрения. В своем официальном обосновании решения АПА об исключении гомосексуальности из списка психических отклонений Спитцер, являвшийся в 1973 году членом спецкомитета АПА по номенклатуре и статистике, пишет: Для того чтобы признать психическим нарушением какое-либо ментальное или психическое состояние, оно должно отвечать одному из двух требований: доставлять субъективное страдание или регулярно ассоциироваться с некоторым общим ухудшением в социальной эффективности или функционировании. ... Только в одном аспекте гомосексуальность могла бы считаться психическим нарушением — в том, что гомосексуал не может вести гетеросексуальную половую активность, которая считается оптимальной в нашем обществе и среди многих наших коллег. Однако если мы примем, что несоответствие кого-либо оптимальной функциональности в некоторой жизненно важной сфере, рассматриваемое обществом или психиатрами, достаточно для того, чтобы признать наличие психического нарушения, тогда нам придется добавить к нашей номенклатуре и все следующие состояния: воздержание, целибат (отказ от оптимального сексуального функционирования), бунтарское поведение (иррациональное отрицание социальных норм), религиозный фанатизм (догматичное и неукоснительное следование религиозной доктрине), расизм (иррациональная ненависть к некоторым группам), вегетарианство (неестественный отказ от животной пищи), а также мужской шовинизм (иррациональную веру в изначальную неполноценность женщин). В 2001 году на ежегодной конференции АПА Спитцер представил неоднозначную работу, утверждавшую, что люди «с сильной мотивацией» могут «с успехом» изменить свою сексуальную ориентацию с гомосексуальной на гетеросексуальную. Работа вызвала много споров и критики, а АПА немедленно выпустила официальную резолюцию, поставив результаты Спитцера под сомнение и указывая на то, что работа не была рецензирована и что «не существует опубликованных научных доказательств, подтверждающих эффективность репаративной терапии как средства для изменения сексуальной ориентации». Два года спустя Спитцер опубликовал свою работу в издании «Archives of Sexual Behavior». Решение о публикации работы вызвало скандал, в результате которого один из спонсоров в знак протеста отказался в дальнейшем спонсировать это издание. Работу Спитцера раскритиковали по нескольким позициям, включая неслучайную выборку испытуемых и слишком нечёткий критерий для определения «успеха» терапии. Библиография (неполная) *''Critical Issues in Psychiatric Diagnosis'' (mit Donald F. Klein), Raven 1978, ISBN 0890042136 *''Dsm 111 Casebook'', American Psychiatric Publications 1981, ISBN 0890420513 *''Treatment of Mental Disorders'' (mit James W. Jefferson), Oxford University Press 1982, ISBN 0195031075 *''Psychopathology, a Case Book'' (mit Janet B.W. Williams und Andrew E. Skodol), McGraw-Hill 1983, ISBN 0070603502 *''DSM-111 Case Book: Casebook to 3r.e (Diagnostic), Cambridge University Press, 1985, ISBN 0521315301 *''APA: Desk Reference to DSM III R: Desk Reference to the Diagnostic Criteria of 3r.e (Diagnostic), Cambridge University Press, 1987, ISBN 0521346932 *''An Annotated Bibliography of Dsm III'', 1987, ISBN 0880482575 *''Scid-P'', 1990, ISBN 088048411X *''Dsm-IV Casebook: A Learning Companion to the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders'', 1994, ISBN 0880486759 *''Structured Clinical Interview for DSM-IV Axis I Disorders (SCID-I), 1997, ISBN 0880489316 *''International Perspectives on Dms-Iii, Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders, American Psychiatric Association 1998, ISBN 0880480173 *''Dsm-IV-Tr Casebook: A Learning Companion to the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders'', American Psychiatric Association 2002, ISBN 1585620580 *''Treatment Companion to the Dsm-IV-Tr Casebook'', American Psychiatric Association 2004, ISBN 1585621390 *''Dsm-IV-Tr Casebook, Volume 2'', American Psychiatric Association 2006, ISBN 1585622192 Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Психиатры США Категория:Сексологи США Спитцер, Роберт